


Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Executioner is petty, Gen, Hate, Past Relationship(s), Past breakups, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Consigliere investigates the Executioner and finds something interesting.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Another TOS fanfic lol. Because there aren't enough fics so I guess I have to make all the fics for the fandom i guess :/. Anyways I saw a headcanon that the Executioner's target is just his ex and that made me laugh but that also makes sense. I also gave the Consig an ex bc ANGST. Town of Salem more like Town of Angst. Also this isn't really a shipping fic but now I kinda ship consig x exe OOPS.

It was night in the small town of Salem. Everything seemed calm to an outsider, however everyone in the town knew that someone would end up dead by the morning. Everyone was scared it would be them next. Some people even hunted the murderers during the night to execute them in the name of justice.

A man walked in the moonlit streets of Salem. This man was part of the mafia. He was known by the mafia as the Consigliere. He was a former Investigator who used his talents to help the mafia. He did it out of spite for the one who broke his heart. He would let the town die if that meant it would hurt his former lover. And maybe, if they were the last townie standing, they would come crawling back to him, begging for forgiveness.

The Consigliere didn’t have time to fantasize about that though. He needed to investigate somebody tonight. He chose a person at random. He climbed over the fence and looked into a window. He saw a room that looked empty at first, except for a desk with pictures and a notebook on it. Though, on closer inspection, the pictures were all of the same person, and they all had a big red “x” on them.

He saw the door open and lowered his head a little, just enough so he could still see. He saw the man he was observing.

“One day, I’ll show the town just how evil you really are. And when you beg for forgiveness, it will be too late. No apologies can erase the pain you caused me. The day you get what you deserve is the day that I can finally die happy.” The Consigliere heard the strange man say to himself.

The Consigliere just watched the man, the Executioner, pace around the room before finally starting to write in the notebook. This man must be messed up in the head. What sane person would obsess over a person and want them dead so badly? Then it hit the Consigliere, it reminded him of himself in a way. He too was mad at someone who hurt him. However, his anger didn’t get this far, and he didn’t want it to become an obsession like the Executioner had.

He walked back to the mafia hangout for the night. He didn’t need to do any more investigating to know what side this person was on.

“So, what are your results?” The Godfather asked him.

“He’s an Executioner who wants to get his target lynched.” The Consigliere answered.

“...Interesting.” The Godfather said.

“I suggest that we help him lynch his target to get him on our side, if that’s alright with you.” He suggested.

“Good idea.” The Godfather said. “Anyways, it’s getting late. You may return to your house for the night. Goodnight.”

As he walked home for the night, he couldn’t help but thinking of the Executioner. What even happened between them to make him like this? Was it a situation similar to his? He couldn’t help but feel a little sympathetic for the Executioner.


End file.
